


【不死川兄弟 年上·實玄】今天也沒有進化

by sealfaceAL



Series: 鬼滅×pokemon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 大嘴蝠，是一種親密度夠高就會進化成叉字蝠的寶可夢。玄彌死後，活下來的實彌接手了他的大嘴蝠。雖然過了很久，但大嘴蝠總是不進化。





	【不死川兄弟 年上·實玄】今天也沒有進化

**Author's Note:**

> 玄彌的pm是大嘴蝠，實彌的則是異色暴飛龍。  
因為覺得叉字蝠兇兇的臉和紫色跟玄彌很搭，還有暴飛龍的兇暴強大、飛行系和異色的綠色和實彌很合，所以這樣設定了。  
漫畫後期劇透有，自己慎入。

實彌至今也不曾忘記，得到第一隻寶可夢的那天。  
那是一隻綠色的寶貝龍，與人類的聚落格格不入。或許是因為如此，牠總是瑟縮地躲在陰暗的角落裡。  
大部分的寶貝龍其實是藍色的，這件事實彌很久以後才知道。畢竟寶貝龍本來就罕見。一開始吸引實彌的，是藏在小傢伙呲牙咧嘴的故作凶狠背後的害怕與寂寞。  
現在想來，到底是自我投射還是物肖其主，也已經不甚清楚。但和陌生的生命產生共鳴、進而連繫在一起的那一刻，果然是忘不了的吧。

所以當他失去所有，獨自一人開始殺鬼的旅程，只有那隻綠色的寶可夢搖搖晃晃地跟上來時，他並不訝異。

或許玄彌和他的大嘴蝠也是如此吧。

實彌坐在榻榻米上，看著庭院裡正與暴飛龍玩得開心的大嘴蝠，如此想道。  
似乎是叫咲太的樣子。是玄彌在與他分離的期間得到的寶可夢。  
雖然和飼主夠親密的話，就會進化成叉字蝠──

「『變成叉字蝠的咲太，應該會很帥氣吧。真想看看啊。』玄彌這麼說過。所以拜託你了，實彌先生。」  
距離竈門炭志郎這麼說著、把大嘴蝠塞過來的那天起，也已經過了那麼久。

──但即使那麼久了，咲太始終都沒有進化。

實彌垂眸，讓灰黑夾雜的筆毛蘸上墨水，筆尖柔軟而流利地在素白紙張上滑動，化作寂寥的符號。

今天的咲太，依然沒有進化。

他是不行的吧。畢竟咲太的主人是玄彌。  
而他不是玄彌啊。

暴飛龍和大嘴蝠輕手輕腳地回到了房裡。  
實彌側臥著蜷縮在榻榻米上，已經睡著了。  
手邊攤開著一本冊子，筆與墨水隨意的散落一旁。

應該要把他叫醒，把紙張筆墨收好，鋪好被褥和枕被再入睡的。  
可是牠們知道的。  
人類的臉色日漸蒼白，眼下淡淡的青也像盤旋的陰翳一樣，久久不褪。偶爾響起、痛苦壓抑的，咳嗽聲與低咽。日益減少的睡眠，以及體力。  
已經不用再拿起劍，也不用再戰鬥了。想要保護的兄弟與需要對抗的惡鬼一同逝去，已經沒有拿起劍的理由了。一旦失去努力的理由，所有過去在黑暗裡用刀劍血淚與遙想思念撐過去的痛苦，隨著劍被放下，都再也無力掩飾。

暴飛龍與大嘴蝠互看了一眼，便各自走開。  
暴飛龍將書冊與筆墨用嘴巧妙地堆到了桌上，大嘴蝠從壁櫥裡拉出了棉被，與暴飛龍合力拖到了實彌身上。  
然後大嘴蝠倒掛在自己喜歡的天花板角落，暴飛龍則在實彌附近，靜靜趴臥。

  
今天的咲太，依然沒有進化。

**Author's Note:**

> 大嘴蝠的進化條件是在親密度達到220以上後再升級，簡而言之就是要夠親密+有足夠的戰鬥經驗值。  
所以大嘴蝠搞不好和暴飛龍打一打就可以進化了呢ww


End file.
